onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Curse
The Dark Curse was created by Rumpelstiltskin with the hope he could use it to find his son. When used, the curse envelopes the world in darkness, and transports those unfortunate enough to be shrouded in it to our real world. Those who are the victims of this curse lose their memories while new ones are created when they appear in the new world. The Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin still retain their memories of Fairytale Land. August Booth seems to be aware of it. Rumpelstiltskin created the curse to find his son Baelfire and be with him. He traded the curse for something from the Evil Queen, though what he was given is still unknown. He gave her the curse because that was how he was going to find his son. She then traded the curse for the Sleeping Curse from Maleficent. When the Evil Queen needed the Dark Curse back, she stole it from Maleficent, who warned her about the dangers. It was warned that the Dark Curse would leave a void within that could never be filled, and whoever created the curse had no morals. However, this might be a slight exeageration; Rumplestiltskin cared for his son. Ingredients *A lock of hair from those with the darkest of souls *The heart of "the thing you love most" Synonyms *Rumpelstiltskin called it "The Curse That Ends All Curses" in The Thing You Love Most. Effects Overall Effects * No crickets. * Time is frozen and no one ages or changes; Henry Mills was the exception to this due because he is not from Fairytale Land. * Almost no one comes or goes through Stoorybrooke; the exception is supply deliveries to the town. * Everyone's happiness is gone. * Bad things happen to anyone who tries to leave Storybrooke; : Examples include : When Emma drove out of town after dropping Henry off in the Pilot, she saw a wolf in her path and crashed the car. However, this might have been from different external forces trying to keep her in town to break the curse. : In The Price of Gold, Ashley attempts to leave town after snatching back the adoption papers of her unborn child, she ends up having contractions in the process leaving her unable to drive. : During True North, Emma is left with no choice but to take Ava and Nicholas Zimmer to Boston after their father, Michael Tillman, refuses to claim them as his own. The car breaks down preventing them from leaving Storybrooke. : Kathryn decides to leave town at the end of What Happened to Frederick but in the process of passing out of town, she appears to disappear from the driver's seat. She says she was held in a dark basement for some period of time with food and water, but was later drugged and left in a field where she crawled back into town. Character Effects *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard - Does not remember husband and child; Not with her true love, Prince James (Possibly reversed) *Prince James / David Nolan - Fell into a coma (Reversed); Doesn't remember wife and child; not with his true love, Snow White ; In an unhappy marriage (Reversed) *Mad Hatter / Jefferson - Remembers his true identity. Remembers that he has a daughter and who she is, but can't be with her. *Princess Abigail / Kathryn Nolan - In a marriage where her husband doesn't love her back (Reversed); not with her true love, Fredrick. *Cinderella / Ashley Boyd - Not with her true love, Prince Thomas (Reversed); Pregnant for 28 years (Reversed) *Jiminy Cricket / Archie Hopper - Always does as he is told by Regina and reports to her because he is afraid of her. (Reversed) *Grace / Paige - Doesn't remember her dad. *Hansel / Nicholas Zimmer - Lost without his dad (Reversed) *Gretel / Ava Zimmer - Lost without her dad (Reversed) *Belle / Belle's Counterpart - Held captive in a psychiatric ward in a hospital basement. *Sheriff Graham / Huntsman - Does not remember his past life and served as Regina / Evil Queen's plaything. (Reversed) Deceased. *Grumpy / Leroy - Town drunk and a janitor at the hospital and doesn't remember Astrid or his brothers. *Nova / Astrid - Clumsy nun who keeps making mistakes (Reversed). Does not remember Grumpy / Leroy. *Red Riding Hood / Ruby - Always fights with her granny and hates responsibility. Dresses provocatively and dislikes working at the diner. (Reversed) *Granny / Ruby's Grandmother - Her grandchild never listens to her and always argues with her. (Reversed) *Magic Mirror / Sidney Glass - Is still deeply infatuated and in love with Regina and does her bidding. *Pinnocchio / August W. Booth - is slowly turning back into wood and is separated from his father. Parts of the Curse broken since Emma arrived *Time has resumed. *Prince James' counterpart, David Nolan, is awaken from his coma. *Ashley Boyd gives birth to her baby, Alexandra and is together again with her boyfriend and now fiancé, Sean Herman. *Crickets return after Archie Hopper stands up to Regina. *Sheriff Graham regains his memories after sharing a kiss with Emma, but is killed by Regina. *A sinkhole appeared trying to reveal Snow White's glass coffin, but Regina keeps it hidden and throws the glass shard back underground. *David Nolan has been shown to have flashes of memories from his life in Fairytale Land. However, he mistakes them as memories he had prior to being in the coma (The Shepherd) as well as confusing memories from the other world as ones he was recovering from his blackouts (Heart of Darkness). *August Booth arrives in town. *Ava Zimmer and Nicholas Zimmer reunite with their father, Michael Tillman. *Fireflies appear when Leroy is back together with Astrid. *Jefferson realized it was because of Emma's presence that time was able to resume, and recognizes her as having Magic while everyone else is powerless. *Ruby starts taking responsibility thanks to a push from Emma. She is also starting to fight less with her grandmother. *Ruby's Grandmother says she is proud of Ruby and Ruby forgives her, which brings them back together. *Mary Margaret Blanchard gets some of Snow White's fighting moves back while protecting Emma from Jefferson. Happy Endings Restored *Hansel and Gretel *Red Riding Hood and Widow Lucas *Cinderella and Prince Thomas *Jiminy Cricket Characters aware of the curse *Regina Mills - Retains all memories of her former life. *Mr. Gold - Retains all memories of his former life. *Henry Mills - Believes every Storybrooke resident was originally a Fairytale Land character. *Sheriff Graham - Deceased. Briefly recovered his memories after kissing Emma. *August Booth - Aware Emma is the savior and that she possesses magic; unaware that Storybrooke itself is magic-less, including former magical items. *Jefferson - Missing. de:Dunkler Fluch Category:Curses Category:Curses